Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians reunite with the Guardians of the Galaxy who have become famous after the defeat of Ronan the Accuser. Peter Quill encounters a mysterious being named Ego, who happens to be Peter's father! Trivia *Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Morph, Mack and Jack, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Azmuth, Myaxx, Taven Starchaser, Trixie will guest star in this Adventure. *Doctor Strange will be absent of this Adventure. *Joey, Tristan, Trixie, Mack and Jack will be with Rocket, Groot and Yondu before the battle against Ego. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Homecoming. Scenes Prologue * Vs. the Abilisk * Peter Quill: Showtime, a-holes! It'll be here any minute. * The Sovereign Attacks Back * *(Yondu and Peter are seen desending down safely. Yondu is using his arrow to float down) *Peter: *laughs* *Yondu: What? *Peter: You look like Mary Poppins! *Yondu: Is he cool? *Peter: ....... Hell yeah. He's cool *Yondu: ..... I'M MARY POPPINS, Y'ALL!!!!! *Jaden: ....!!! *covers his mouth and tries to not laugh* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snickers* *Hiccup: Actually, it's- *until he can speak, Jaden covers his mouth* *Jaden: *smirks* No no no no! Don't ruin it, Hiccup! *Hiccup: *Muffled* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Let's not spoil the moment, okay? *Tammy: *laughs* *Steven: Would he like a spoonful of sugar? *DJ: *snickers* *Snowflake: *laughs* He's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!!! *(Mack and Jack snicker at this) Battle Against Ego *(A hot rock falls and hits Mantis knocking her out) *Drax: Mantis!!! Look out!!! *Astrid: *Hits Drax in the Stomach* You've should've give heads up to her! *Mack: Ooh! *Jack: That's gotta hurt... *(Without Mantis, the planet starts to shake and crumble as Ego slowly wakes up) *Nails: *gulps* Big daddy's waking up!!! *DJ: Is she okay?! *Drax: *carries Mantis in his arms* She's just unconsious!! *Heffer: What will we do?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Put an end Ego's plans for good! *Shining Armor: We have to keep Ego distracted long enough for Groot to plant the bomb on his brain!!! *Rainbow Dash: Sounds good to me!!! *Garnet: We're on it, Gems! Fuse!! *(Pearl and Amethyst start to dance) *(The team watched as Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst fused into Alexandrite) *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* Get ready for one HUGE battle, everyone!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls as he stands by Jaden* *Jesse: Ready, Hiccup?!?! *Hiccup: Ready!! I hope... *Star-Lord: How long 'til the bomb goes off?! *Rocket: In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all, about six minutes!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Then we'll have to get outta here fast before then. *Téa: I really hope Groot will remember what you told him to do, Rocket!! *Tammy: Me too! *Snotlout: If he pushes the wrong button, I'm going to blame rocket for this! *Batty: Are you crazy?! Taking on a planet is like asking for a death wish!!! *Jaden: Wrong channel!!! *flicks the antenna in Batty's ear* *Batty: ....!!!!! *impersonates Voldemort* The Elder Wand can not serve me properly because I am not it's true master. *Star-Lord: Wrong channel!! *flicks the antenna in Batty's ear* *Batty: ...!!! *mimics Frank Sinatra as he sings* Wicked Witchcraft...and although i know it's strictly taboo... * *(As the inside of Ego starts to crack more and rocks fall) *Yondu: *in an intercom* Kraglin! We need the Quadrant for an extraction!! T-minus five minutes!! *Kraglin: Aye, captain! *Steers the Quardrant to the Planet* *Star-Lord: Somebody's gotta be up top when Kraglin arrives!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Drax, take Mantis to the ship! *Hiccup: Give him Rockets!! *(Star-Lord puts his Aero-Rig on Drax's back) *Drax: *screams* My nipples!!! *(Drax flies to the surface, carrying Mantis) *Snowflake: *to Mack and Jack* Stay close to me, boys!! *Mack: For once, you won't get an argument out of us! *Jack: Yeah! We got your back, big sis! *Dragon-Jeffrey: B.E.N.?! Take Snowflake and her brothers up to the surface with Drax!! Get them to the ship!!! *B.E.N.: *pulls on Dragon-Jeffrey's tail* I am not leaving my buddy, Jeffrey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls at B.E.N.* *B.E.N.: .... Unless he looks at me like that. Heh..... Bye, Jeffrey!!! *takes Snowflake, Mack and Jack and starts to head to the surface* *Snowflake: *as she leaves with B.E.N.* Stay safe, DJ!!! *Mack: And kick his butt for us! *Jack: Yeah! Show him who's boss! *Alexandrite: Are we ready?! *Jim Hawkins: Let's keep him busy!!! *gets on a solar board* *Astrid: Come on Stormfly!!! *Flies off with Stormfly* *Xion: *prepares her Keyblade* *(The ground the rest of the team are standing on cracks) *May: Watch out!!! *DJ: Whoa!! *Tuffnut: Core Quake!!!! *(The ground cracks where Gamora and Nebula are and they both fall) *Rainbow Dash: Gamora!! *(Energy tentacles emerge and rocks merge to form Ego's face!!) *Ego: PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snarls* *Jaden: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *roars as he breathes fire at Ego* *Jaden: *draws some cards* I fuse together Elemental Hero Neos, Neo Spacian's Flare Scarab and Grand Mole to create Elemental Hero Magma Neos!!!! *(Magma Neos is summoned) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Let's show him true firepower!! *Toothless: *Breathes plasma Blast at Ego* *(One of Ego's energy tentacles goes after Astrid) *Shining Armor: *protects Astrid with a magic force field* *Astrid: Thanks Shining Armor!! *Shining Armor: Don't thank me yet! *(More energy tentacles are formed) *Jesse: GO RAINBOW DRAGON!!!!!! *(The Rainbow Dragon gets summoned) *May: *throws a Poke Ball* Go, Blaziken!! *(Blaziken is unleashed) *Blaziken: Blaze!! *Yugi: I summon Dark Magician!!!! *(Dark Magician gets summoned) *Joey: Let's give him heck! I summon Flame Swordsman!! *(Flame Swordsman gets summoned) *Duke: We're on a roll now!! I summon Orgoth the Relentless!!!! *(Orgoth gets summoned) *Mai: Time to show this bozo!! I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!! *(Harpie's Pet Dragon gets summoned) *Serenity: I've been on the sidelines long enough! I summon Fire Princess!! *(Fire Princess gets summoned) *Hookfang: *Fires at Ego* *Téa: Go Dark Magician Girl!!! *(Dark Magician Girl gets summoned) *Tristan: Don't forget me! I summon Super Roboyaru!! *(Super Roboyaru gets summoned) *Ben: Hero time!!! *presses down on the Omnitrix and turns into Waybig* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *John Silver: Brace yourselves now lads!!! *changes his metal arm to a cannon* *DJ: *snarls* *Hookfang: *Roars* *(The energy tentacles lunge at the Guardians) *Star-Lord: *shoots at the energy tentacles* *Ego: COME NOW, PETER!!!! I KNOW THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANT!!!!! *Jaden: How would you know what he wants?!?! You only think of what you want!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You'll never understand what he wants!!! *Jim Hawkins: *shoots at several energy tentacles as he surfs and flies around on his solar board* *Hiccup: *riding Toothless* Come on bud, show him what you got bud. *Toothless: *blasts at the rock face of Ego* *Xion: *slices an energy tentacle alongside Aqua* *Yondu: *whistles making his arrow attack several of Ego's energy tentacles* * Escape *B.E.N.: *typing on his monitor* One minute and thirty nine seconds 'til planet destruction!!!!! *Xion: *hugs Aqua* *Rocko: Come On! We Need to Get out of here!!!! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Films